


The Guardian Demon

by O_ToJoy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Genderbending, Halloween, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: C’era sempre qualcosa che li aspettava sotto il cielo scuro della notte di Halloween. Non c’era una ragione precisa, nessun evento mistico imponeva alle creature delle tenebre di dare il peggio di loro proprio in quel periodo dell’anno. Erano gli umani a rendere quella data speciale e tanto bastava a spingere gli esseri non terreni a divertirsi.“Non puoi deludere il mondo con una notte di Halloween senza orrori, Tobio-chan.”Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it





	The Guardian Demon

_Dopo il buio, il primo ricordo che aveva era la neve.  
  
Non il fuoco. Non l’incendio.   
  
Quando lo avevano portato di corsa fuori dalla casa in fiamme, l’aria gelida di dicembre lo aveva investito, aveva guardato in alto e aveva visto i fiocchi bianchi cadere dal cielo scuro.  
  
Era stato così bello che non aveva più sentito niente di brutto.  
  
Dolore. Stanchezza. Paura.  
  
Tutto era svanito nel momento in cui la neve gli aveva accarezzato il viso in una gelida carezza, poi aveva sentito la voce del demone nella sua testa.  
  
“Bravo, continua a guardare la neve,” mormorò. “Non ti addormentare.”  
  
Aveva sei anni ma fu in quella notte d’inverno che venne al mondo._  
  
  
Il corvo non muoveva la testa a scatti come qualsiasi volatile e lo spazio chiuso dell’auto non lo rendeva irrequieto. I suoi piccoli occhi rotondi fissavano Tobio come solo un essere dotato di coscienza poteva fare. Gli artigli affondavano nella manica lucida del giubbotto di pelle.   
  
Era in attesa, così come lo era Tobio.  
  
C’era sempre qualcosa che li aspettava sotto il cielo scuro della notte di Halloween. Non c’era una ragione precisa, nessun evento mistico imponeva alle creature delle tenebre di dare il peggio di loro proprio in quel periodo dell’anno. Erano gli umani a rendere quella data speciale e tanto bastava a spingere gli esseri non terreni a divertirsi.  
  
_“Non puoi deludere il mondo con una notte di Halloween senza orrori, Tobio-chan.”_  
  
La portiera si aprì e Tobio trasalì, il suo corvo con lui.  
  
Hajime si sedette di fronte al volante, imprecando contro la pioggia. “È la notte peggiore dell’anno,” si lamentò, passando al più giovane un fascicolo. “Suga ci ha assegnato questo. Non è lontano e potrebbe trattarsi di una tua vecchia conoscenza.”  
  
Il corvo saltellò fino alla spalla di Tobio, che aprì il fascicolo e diede un’occhiata al dossier che vi era contenuto. Le vittime erano state tutte ritrovate in un quartiere che si riempiva di vita solo al calar del sole, per poi tornare dormiente all’alba. La zona offriva vari tipi di locali e divertimenti, compresi quelli non propriamente legali.  
  
Tobio non era un esperto: non era mai stato bravo a divertirsi.  
  
Atsumo Miya, invece, avrebbe potuto essere il _demone del divertimento_, se non fosse stato un vampiro.   
  
“Tutti morti dissanguati ma senza un graffio addosso,” disse Hajime, seguendo con lo sguardo una macchina solitaria che li superava e spariva in fondo alla strada.  
  
“Si nutre di loro e usa il suo stesso sangue per curare le ferite lasciate dai morsi,” disse Tobio con voce incolore. Il corvo sulla sua spalla fissava i documenti tra le sue mani come se sapessi leggerli.  
  
Hajime annuì. “Bravo.”  
  
“È un ottimo modo per depistare le indagini ufficiali e terrorizzare i cittadini, ma è un biglietto da visita per qualsiasi cacciatore,” disse Tobio, chiudendo il fascicolo.  
  
Hajime lo riprese, poi cacciò una mano nella tasca del giubbotto nero per estrarre il cellulare. “È quello che vuole,” disse. “Terrorizzare la gente e invitarci nel suo nido.”  
  
“È stupido.”  
  
“No, è solo disperato,” replicò Hajime, cercando l’indirizzo riportato nei documenti con il navigatore. “Hai ucciso suo fratello. Sfidare il mondo a morte è l’unica cosa che gli resta.”  
  
Tobio lo guardò. “Non mi è piaciuto ucciderlo,” confessò.   
  
Hajime gli spettinò i capelli affettuosamente. “Eri tu o lui. Non hai alcuna colpa.”  
  
Tobio inarcò le sopracciglia. “Ma noi siamo nel giusto, vero?”  
  
Hajime gli sorrise, malinconico. Gli diede una pacca sulla gamba, come per rassicurarlo. “Hai un contatto,” disse. “Trovi il suo fascicolo in fondo al dossier.” Tobio inarcò le sopracciglia. “Pensavo che il caso fosse per noi.”   
  
“Suga dice che vuole vederti lavorare con questo ragazzo,” spiegò Hajime. “Pare venga da una famiglia di cacciatori.”  
  
In fondo al dossier, Tobio trovò la scheda di un cacciatore della sua età, con i capelli biondi, gli occhiali e l’espressione più annoiata che avesse mai visto sul viso di qualcun altro. “È uno Tsukishima.”  
  
“Tsukishima…” Ripeté Hajime. “Ho lavorato a un caso con suo fratello.”  
  
“Sì, ma perché farlo lavorare con me?”   
  
“Conoscendo Suga, avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni,” disse Hajime. “Non preoccuparti, resterò nei paraggi nel caso avessi bisogno di me. Stai attento che il tuo piccolo corvo non si faccia male.”   
  
“La lascio con te,” disse Tobio e il corvo obiettò gracchiando. “Stai zitta!”   
  
Hajime sorrise. “Poi non ti lamentare se ti rende la vita un inferno.” Fece partire l’auto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una delle poche cose positive dei lavori nella notte di Halloween era poter girare con una balestra stretta nel pugno e non destare alcun sospetto. Persino identificarsi con i serial killer più famosi della storia era consentito dalle norme sociali, anche se Tobio non riconosceva nemmeno un terzo dei costumi indossati dalla gente in quel locale. Vivere le notti della sua giovinezza agitandosi convulsamente su una pista da ballo troppo affollata non era un’opzione che Tobio aveva mai considerato.  
  
Non era per il suo lavoro. C’erano altri come lui e Hajime che riuscivano a vivere delle parentesi di _vita normale_. Non era raro che il suo stesso mentore lo spingesse a svagarsi un po’ e lo trascinasse in qualche pub meno affollato degli altri e farsi una birra con alcuni colleghi.  
  
Quelle del _divertimento_ e della _normalità_ erano questioni che Hajime e Suga affrontavano spesso per lui. Quello che il suo mentore non sapeva era che il loro coordinatore lo faceva per convincere Hajime stesso a prendersi una pausa. Mettendo Tobio in mezzo, Suga faceva in modo che il cacciatore più esperto non si accorgesse della sua premura.  
  
Tobio non era mai stato bravo a interagire con le persone, ma osservare e studiare l’ambiente intorno a lui era una cosa che non poteva evitare di fare. Era il talento che lo aveva tenuto in vita fino a quel momento.  
  
Si spostò dal bordo della pista da ballo e si avvicinò al bancone del bar. Come da istruzioni, Hajime era rimasto fuori insieme al suo corvo. Il suo contatto doveva essere già arrivato e Tobio aveva la netta sensazione che lo avrebbe trovato lì, lontano da caos. C’erano tre persone sedute al bancone: una ragazza occupata a girare distrattamente la cannuccia dentro il suo drink - la scartò immediatamente - un giovane che sedeva dando le spalle al bancone, osservando la pista da ballo - aveva i capelli scuri, non era lui - infine, un tipo con una camicia nera, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la parete a specchio su cui facevano bella mostra le bottiglie di alcolici.  
  
Tobio si fermò alle sue spalle: a causa delle luci non poteva sapere con certezza di che colore fossero i suoi capelli.  
  
“Dicono che puoi sentire le voci nella tua testa…”  
  
Tobio si portò la mano all’orecchio sinistro, un gesto istintivo che faceva ogni volta che qualcuno lo contattava telepaticamente.  
  
“Oh, allora è vero!” Il tipo vestito di nero si voltò. Tobio riconobbe immediatamente il giovane cacciatore di cui aveva visto la foto nel dossier.  
  
_Tsukishima Kei._  
  
“È facile trovare il tuo canale di comunicazione,” continuò Kei, con un ghignetto divertito. “Troppo per la tua fama tra i cacciatori. Non è pericoloso? Ai demoni piace giocare con la mente della gente.”  
  
Bastò un piccolo sforzo di volontà da parte di Tobio e Tsukishima Kei venne sbattuto fuori dalla sua testa. L’altro dovette accorgersene perché smise di sorridere.  
  
“Parliamo di così!” Disse Tobio, alzando la voce per farsi udire sopra il baccano della musica da discoteca.  
  
Kei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Hai notato dove siamo?” Domandò a gran voce. “È un inferno comunicare così qui dentro!”  
  
“Non vogliamo che qualche demone di passaggio trovi il mio _canale di comunicazione_ facilmente, vero?”  
  
Kei lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse a sedersi sullo sgabello accanto al suo. “Non urlare cose del genere!” Esclamò. “Sei divenuto un’esca nel momento in cui hai messo piede qui dentro!”  
  
“So fare il mio lavoro!”  
  
“Non mi pare, vai in giro con un’arma scoperta!”  
  
“È Halloween! Piuttosto, dov’è la tua?”  
  
Kei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non lo urlo con il rischio di farmi sentire! Pensavo che fossi un _re tra i cacciatori_, o qualcosa del genere, e non pensi a questi dettagli fondamentali?” Si guardò intorno. “Piuttosto, tu non dovresti avere un-“  
  
“Non la porto in un locale del genere,” lo interruppe Tobio. “Vieni da una famiglia di cacciatori, dovresti intuire certi _dettagli fondamentali_.”  
  
La canzone finì e si passò a un’altra più tranquilla. Tobio ne fu grato: in quel modo non dovevano sgolarsi per parlare. “Non dovrai fare nulla,” disse, chinandosi verso il cacciatore dai capelli biondi per farsi udire chiaramente. “Penso a tutto io, dovrai limitarti a scrivere il rapporto e firmarlo.”  
  
“Come sei affamato di gloria, Tobio.”  
  
“Puoi inserirti nel rapporto come più preferisci.”  
  
Kei fu sorpreso da quella proposta. “Non me ne faccio niente dei meriti di qualcun altro.”  
  
Tobio scrollò le spalle. “Peggio per te. Miya non si avvicinerà se resti con me… Oppure diventerà nervoso e ti ucciderà per primo.”  
  
“E per cosa avrei fatto tutta la strada fino a qui?” Domandò Kei, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Per farmi venire il mal di testa, spaccarmi i timpani e rimanere seduto al bancone?”  
  
Tobio lo inchiodò con lo sguardo. “Sì,” rispose. “È un codardo! Uscirà allo scoperto solo se sarò da solo!”  
  
Kei lo fissò a lungo. Era difficile interpretare la sua espressione con tutte quelle luci intermittenti. Alla fine, piegò i gomiti sul bancone alle sue spalle. “Ai vostri ordini, Maestà!”  
  
Tobio annuì e si alzò dallo sgabello. La sua spalla urtò quella di Kei mentre si allontanava. Nessuno dei due chiese scusa.  
  
Suga non sarebbe stato affatto contento di sapere che Tobio non aveva collaborato con il compagno che gli aveva inviato e nessuno lo avrebbe salvato da una rumorosa lavata di capo di Hajime, lui era così: se non c’era Shouyou, lavorava meglio da solo.  
  
La pista da ballo era a dir poco caotica. Con quel genere di luci e quel livello di euforia, un vampiro avrebbe potuto dissanguare qualcuno sotto lo sguardo di tutti i presenti senza attirare l’attenzione di nessuno di loro. I costumi, inoltre, offrivano un’ottima escamotage per mostrare le zanne senza destare paura o sospetti.  
  
A Miya piaceva farsi vedere. Gli piaceva essere _spettacolare_ e se il suo desiderio di vendetta era più forte del suo istinto di preservazione, era difficile prevedere le sue mosse.  
  
Tobio premette la schiena contro il bancone alle sue spalle, gli occhi blu fissi sul mare di corpi che si muoveva in modo scoordinato, quasi febbrile. L’aria era pregna dell’odore di alcol e di sudore.   
  
L’ebrezza, l’euforia… Il cuore di tutte quelle persone pompava sangue a una velocità impressionante e i drink che tracannavano rendevano il processo più facile. Tobio non poteva percepirla, non possedeva la personalità giusta per farlo ma un velo di _eccitazione_ ricopriva ogni cosa. Sapeva che se avesse abbassato tutte le sue difese e permesso ai pensieri di tutta quella gente d’investirlo, non sarebbe stata un’esperienza piacevole.  
  
L’alcol rendeva i pensieri più fluidi e difficili da arginare. Sarebbe stato come cadere in un invisibile fiume in piena. Non ci teneva. Troppo rumore.  
  
Corpi che si toccavano per sbaglio, altri che aderivano volontariamente. Gli odori si confondevano, sostanze diverse entrava in circolo e tutto diveniva più leggero, più facile.  
  
E i cuori pulsavano, pulsavano, pulsavano…  
  
Quello che Tobio aveva di fronte era il paradiso per un vampiro. Il solo modo che aveva per creare un contatto, era spingersi al centro di quel caotico frutto proibito e aspettare che la bestia affamata lo cogliesse.  
  
Fece un passo in avanti. Una ragazza inciampò sul suo piede e Tobio l’afferrò prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra.  
  
“Guarda dove cammini!” Sbraitò.  
  
La giovane sollevò gli occhi su di lui, pronta a dirgliene quattro. Qualcosa la spinse a tacere. Rimasero immobili fino a che Tobio non si sentì ridicolo con le braccia intorno alla sua vita e la lasciò andare.  
  
“Mi dispiace…” Disse.  
  
Era impossibile che l’avesse sentito con quei bassi che facevano tremare le pareti.  
  
La ragazza, però, rise divertita. “Ma guarda quanto sei cresciuto!” Gli afferrò le guance e tirò fino a che la sua faccia non si deformò.  
  
“Ma che diavolo!” Sbraitò Tobio, spingendola via.  
  
Questo non bastò a far desistere la giovane, che gli prese la mano. “Vieni con me! Ti stavo aspettando!”   
  
Tobio non la udì ma dai movimenti della sue labbra intuì quello che gli aveva detto.  
  
“No!” Esclamò, cercando di liberarsi. “Non posso!”  
  
Arrivati al centro della pista da ballo, lei si voltò di colpo e gli prese il viso tra le mani, premendogli le dita contro le tempie ma senza fare male. “Lasciami entrare,” dissero le sue labbra. “Tobio, lasciami entrare.”  
  
Il giovane cacciatore la fissò. “Come sai il mio-?”  
  
“Ti ho dato io il tuo nome, _Tobio-chan_.”  
  
Tobio non ebbe il tempo di replicare, la ragazza lo trascinò in un bacio che scansò ogni pudore fin dal primo contatto di labbra. Afferrò le spalle di lei per allontanarla da sé. Non ci riuscì.  
  
Non voleva baciarla, aveva già qualcuno da baciare e non desiderava nessun altro.  
  
La sconosciuta, però, non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
  
Quando finalmente si allontanò, Tobio era come congelato. La musica non era più assordante ma ovattata. La gente si muoveva intorno a lui con lentezza esasperante.  
  
Era come se lui e la giovane fossero rinchiusi all’interno di una bolla di cui solo loro erano consapevoli.  
  
“Va meglio, vero?” Domandò lei, gentilmente.   
  
Tobio non sapeva come rispondere.   
  
La ragazza gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò verso di lei. “Sei ancor più alto di come ti ricordavo,” commentò, entusiasta. Lo faceva ondeggiare, come se stessero ballando un lento.   
  
Tobio l’assecondò solo per dare tempo al suo smarrimento di tramutarsi in consapevolezza. “Sei un demone…” Concluse, gelido. Il sorriso di lei rimase gentile. “Troppo lento.” Fu il suo giudizio. “Avresti dovuto capirlo prima.”  
  
Tobio fece saettare il braccio verso la sua balestra. Il demone lo bloccò. “Sul serio ancora non mi hai riconosciuto, _Tobio-chan_?”  
  
Gli occhi blu del cacciatore divennero enormi per la sorpresa. “To-Tooru?”  
  
La ragazza gli lasciò andare il braccio per aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e appoggiare la guancia alla sua spalla. “Ti ho chiesto di lasciarmi entrare ma sei andato in panico,” gli disse. “Ho dovuto baciarti per forza. Adesso quella tua piccola meraviglia si arrabbierà con te e non ti vorrà più.”  
  
Tobio lasciò perdere quel pessimo pronostico su di lui e la _sua piccola meraviglia_ e se ne rimase congelato, indeciso se ricambiare o meno l’abbraccio con le braccia sospese a mezz’aria.  
  
Tooru corse in suo aiuto. Gli prese i polsi. “Mettimi le mani sui fianchi, guido io per questa volta ma ricorda che col piccolo corvo devi farlo tu.” Avvolse le braccia intorno al collo del giovane cacciatore e tornarono a ballare quel lento senza musica. “Allora? Non mi racconti nulla?”  
  
Tobio era ancora frastornato da quell’incontro inaspettate e seguiva tutti i movimenti del demone solo perché non sapeva in che altro modo agire. “Tooru, te ne devi andare, c’è un-“  
  
“Un altro moccioso al bar, vero?” Tooru ridacchiò. “Lo hanno notato tutti non appena è entrato. Troppo alto e biondo per passare inosservato.”  
  
Tobio si guardò intorno. “Tutti chi?”  
  
“Shhh…” Tooru gli afferrò il mento con gentilezza. “Devi guardare me e solo me, Tobio-chan. Comportati da cavaliere degno di questo nome.”  
  
“Sono qui per lavoro,” disse il giovane cacciatore.  
  
Tooru si finse sorpresa. “Non mi dire, pensavo fossi qui per divertirti nella notte più folle dell’anno.”  
  
“Non mi piace divertirmi.”  
  
“Ne sono dolorosamente consapevole. La piccola meraviglia?”  
  
“Sta bene,” rispose Tobio. “Non potevo portarla qui dentro.”  
  
“Non come volatile, ma ha due gambette belle quanto le sue ali.”  
  
“Ti ho detto che sto lavorando.”  
  
Tooru lasciò andare un sospiro. “Ancora la lasci indietro per non metterla in pericolo, eh?”  
  
Tobio inarcò le sopracciglia. “Come fai sapere che adesso è una _lei_?”  
  
“Segreti da _donne_!” Tooru gli fece la linguaccia. “O da _demoni_, scegli tu.”  
  
Il cacciatore non riusciva a capire. “Tu e Shouyou vi vedete?”  
  
“Dovresti saperlo…” Tooru reclinò la testa da un lato. “Io vi guardo sempre, Tobio-chan. Sempre. Te l’ho promesso, no?”  
  
Tobio ricordò di una stanza buia, una catena legata intorno alla caviglia e un demone che gli sussurrava all’orecchio - sempre il sinistro.  
  
“Ehi…” Tooru fece scivolare le mani sulle sue guance. “Non volevo rattristarti.”  
  
Il cacciatore le afferrò i polsi e allontanò quella carezza da sé. “Mi stavi seguendo.”  
  
Il demone sorrise dolcemente. “Perché tu e _lui_ vi sorprendete ogni volta?”  
  
Si riferiva a Hajime.  
  
“Perché sei qui da solo, Tobio-chan?”  
  
Tobio si trattenne dal spingerla lontano da sé con rabbia. “Non capisci che così m’impedisci di fare ciò che devo, Tooru?”  
  
“Cioè ucciderti?” Tooru non sorrideva più. “Sei bravo, Tobio, non infallibile. È il motivo per cui Shouyou ti resta sempre accanto: un demone è un ottimo repellente per molte scocciature soprannaturali.”  
  
“Occuparmi di _scocciature soprannaturali_ è il mio lavoro, Tooru.”  
  
“A cosa stai dando la caccia?” Domandò il demone. “Un altro come me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Uno stregone?”  
  
“Senti, Tooru, lasciami in pace.” Tobio si allontanò da lei ma la bolla in cui lo aveva rinchiuso era ancora lì e il resto del mondo fuori. “Lasciami andare,” ordinò.   
  
Le labbra del demone si piegarono in uno di quei suoi caratteristici sorrisi sarcastici. “Non posso farlo e lo sai.”  
  
La musica assordante esplose nelle orecchie di Tobio. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Tooru non era più lì. Meglio così.  
  
Qualcuno gli venne addosso. Ci mancò poco che il cacciatore lo prendesse per le spalle e lo sbattesse contro la parete più vicina per la frustrazione. Guardarsi intorno non era sufficiente, non in un luogo come quello dove i suoi sensi naturali erano oscurati o stimolati al punto da fargli male.  
  
Tobio si grattò il retro dell’orecchio sinistro e seppe che al sorgere del sole avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con un brutto mal di testa. Coprì le orecchie con entrambe le mani e premette fino a che il caos del locale non divenne un suono ovattato e lontano.   
  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
  
I rumori del mondo tacquero tutti insieme e fu allora che cominciò ad aprire la sua mente. Lo fece lentamente, per evitare che il vortice di pensieri deliranti delle persone che lo circondavano lo trascinasse vie. Mise a tacere chi si divertiva, chi era impegnato in qualche attività molto stimolante dal punto di vista sensoriale e anche sui pochi fortunati che erano davvero riusciti a spegnere il cervello.  
  
Si concentrò sulle emozioni negative. Trovò chi era chino in bagno a vomitare, chi piangeva o era di malumore perché la serata di Halloween non gli aveva dato quello in cui sperava.   
  
Non gli interessava.  
  
Era della paura che Tobio aveva bisogno.  
  
Paura di arrivare troppo tardi a casa e finire il punizione, paura di essere rifiutati dalla bella ragazza a bordo pista, paura di aver esagerato e venir fermati da una volante.   
  
_Paura… Paura… Paura…_  
  
Paura del buio… _dolore_.   
  
Tobio strinse di più gli occhi e si concentrò su quella sensazione.  
  
Paura del buio, di urlare e non essere uditi.  
  
Era vicino, molto vicino.  
  
Tobio aprì gli occhi, ma non per davvero. Pioveva e il muro alle sue spalle era bagnato, freddo. Tremava.  
  
Non riusciva a respirare.  
  
Atsumu Miya gli sorrise, mostrando i canini appuntiti. La sua mano gli stringeva la gola. _”Non farei tardi. Ti sto aspettando, Tobio-chan.”_  
  
Tobio gli afferrò il polso e lo spinse via, si liberò da quella illusione. La musica tornò ad assordarlo. Era di nuovo sulla pista da ballo e ora sapeva dove andare.  
  
Corse verso l’uscita senza preoccuparsi di chiedere scusa alle persone che urtava. Non sapeva se Tsukishima Kei era ancora seduto al bar. Non lo seguì e tanto bastava.  
  
L’aria fredda dell’ultima notte di ottobre lo investì con violenza non appena mise piede fuori dalla porta, ma Tobio la respirò a pieni polmoni. Aveva cominciato a piovere.   
  
Lì fuori, lontano dalla folla, era più facile usare il suo potere.   
  
Tobio si aggiustò i capelli bagnati dietro l’orecchio sinistro e si aggrappò a quella _paura_ con tutte le sue forze. Doveva seguirla e doveva farlo in fretta: finché la vittima di quel vampiro era spaventata, significava che era ancora viva.  
  
Corse lungo il marciapiede dissestato, fece il giro del complesso e si ritrovò di fronte a un vicolo buio. Poteva ancora udire i bassi del locale da lì e il vociare annoiato della gente che faceva la fila per entrare sotto la pioggia.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe udito qualcuno urlare, non lì.  
  
Tobio sfilò la balestra dalla cintura e la puntò davanti a sé. Si addentrò nel buio senza paura.  
  
Nella sua mente, la paura della vittima di Miya si fece più nitida: piangeva, chiamava aiuto e i suoi pensieri vorticavano confusamente in cerca di una via di uscita. Non ve ne era. Non si poteva sopravvivere a un vampiro quando questi decideva di divorati, non da solo.  
  
La vita aveva impartito a Tobio quella lezione molto tempo prima che divenisse un cacciatore.  
  
“Miya!” Chiamò con rabbia. “Lo so che sei tu ed entrambi sappiamo che è me che vuoi!”  
  
Tobio si mosse un passo alla volta, stando attento ai cassonetti sulla sinistra. Il terreno era irregolare e scivoloso. L’assenza di luce non gli rendeva le cose più facili ma se avesse visto qualcosa muoversi nel buio, non avrebbe sbagliato il colpo.  
  
“Distratto…”  
  
Tobio ebbe appena il tempo di voltare lo sguardo per vedere qualcosa scivolare accanto l’ultimo cassonetto - nemmeno la luce della strada arrivava là dietro - e si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e una mano stretta intorno alla gola.   
  
Miya gli sorrideva, perfido. “Sei cresciuto, Tobio-chan.”  
  
D’istinto, Tobio cercò la balestra ma era sfuggita alla sua presa scivolando sul terreno bagnato, nel buio.   
  
Il vampiro lo sollevò da terra e Tobio non riuscì più a respirare.  
  
“Solo e disarmato,” commentò Miya, facendosi più avanti per mostrargli i canini appuntiti. “Hajime ha commesso un grosso errore di giudizio a lasciarti venire da solo. Con di me per giunta, che crudeltà!”  
  
Tobio si aggrappò al polso della bestia, cercò d’ingoiare ma il vampiro strinse di più le dita.   
  
Il sorriso di Miya divenne pietoso. “È un peccato che tutti i tuoi sforzi per sopravvivere non siano serviti a niente, Tobio-chan.” Lo lasciò andare e il giovane cacciatore si accasciò contro il muro.  
  
Tobio si portò una mano alla gola, tossendo ma fu veloce a reagire. Si lanciò nel buio, nella direzione in cui doveva essere finita la sua balestra.  
  
“Tobio, per favore.”   
  
Il vampiro lo afferrò, lo costrinse contro il terreno ricoperto di fango e melma. Tobio cercò di aprire gli occhi e guardare in faccia il mostro sopra di sé, ma la pioggia non gli permetteva di vedere chiaramente. Scalciò, si dimenò ma conosceva la forza di quei mostri e sapeva di non poter nulla disarmato. Non appena Miya affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, capì quello che stava per succedere.  
  
“Deludente, mio piccolo, adorabile Tobio,” commentò il vampiro, obbligandogli a piegare la testa di lato fino quasi a spezzargli il collo. “Mi aspettavo un colpo di scena da te. Invece, morirai esattamente come dovevi morire fin dal principio.”  
  
Non appena i canini del vampiro affondarono nel suo collo, Tobio restò inerme tra le sue braccia. Ricordava quella sensazione: la sua mente era consapevole di quello che stava accadendo e sentiva quelle labbra calde succhiare il suo sangue avidamente, desiderandone sempre di più. Era quasi un atto carnale. Qualche sopravvissuto aveva raccontato di aver anche provato piacere prima di perdere i sensi.  
  
Tobio non aveva mai sentito altro che il lento e inesorabile scivolare nell’oblio. Non faceva male, solo che non era veloce e lui se ne stava lì, immobile, in attesa che la morte lo liberasse dalla prigione in cui si era tramutato il suo corpo.   
  
Era un’agonia silenziosa, senza dolore.  
  
Tobio sentì le lacrime pungergli agli angoli degli occhi e quando Miya si staccò da lui, un singhiozzo strozzato gli sfuggì dalla gola.   
  
“Ehi…” Il vampiro gli accarezzò i capelli. Non aveva finito con lui, ma aveva aspettato quel momento troppo a lungo per consumarlo subito. “Il tuo sangue è ancora il migliore che abbia mai bevuto, lo sai?”  
  
Tobio sentiva le lacrime rigargli le guance, ma questo non gli impedì di trafiggere Miya con lo sguardo, come avrebbe voluto fare con una delle sue frecce.   
  
“Non guardarmi così, Tobio-chan.” Miya gli asciugò la guancia madida con il polpastrello del pollice. “Il fatto che non abbiano un nome per quello che sei non significa che tu non sia un mostro.”   
  
Le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorarono.  
  
Una goccia cremisi si staccò dalle labbra di Miya per bagnare quelle del cacciatore. Tobio sentì il sapore del suo stesso sangue sulla lingua e gli venne da vomitare.  
  
“Muori esattamente come sei vissuto, mio bellissimo Tobio,” mormorò Miya contro la sua bocca. “Da solo…”  
  
Tobio chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che il buio lo inghiottisse.  
  
“Miya-Miya,” cinguettò la voce di una ragazza nel buio. “I baci sono cose da demoni, voi vampiri non li sapete dare: troppi denti.”  
  
Tobio sentì che qualcuno lo liberava dal peso di Miya ma a quel punto non era abbastanza in sé per capire quello che stava succedendo intorno a lui. Avvertì i rumori di uno scontro, il vampiro che urlava, il ringhio di un demone. Era tutto lontano, confuso.  
  
Non sentiva più nemmeno freddo. Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi.  
  
“Tobio!” La voce di Tooru arrivò con tanta chiarezza da fargli venire il mal di testa. Le dita del demone gli tirarono i capelli all’indietro.  
  
“Ehi, guardami! Non addormentarti, guardami!”  
  
Era rumorosa, fastidiosa. Lo era sempre stata, in qualunque sua forma.  
  
Suo malgrado, Shouyou non era niente di meglio.  
  
“Tobio!”   
  
Il giovane cacciatore aprì gli occhi e quelli scuri di Tooru lo accolsero di nuovo nel mondo reale. Provò a parlare. “Dove-?”  
  
“Se ne è andato,” lo rassicurò Tooru. “Hai ragione, è un codardo.”  
  
_Disperato_. Lo aveva definito Hajime.   
  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” Biascicò Tobio, a metà tra la coscienza e l’oblio.  
  
Tooru sbuffò. “Ma quante te lo devo ripetere, eh?”   
  
Tobio si sentì sollevare da terra.  
  
“Sono il tuo _demone custode_...”  
  
  
  
_Ci aveva provato a restare sveglio.  
  
Ci aveva provato davvero, con tutte le sue forze. Quando non c’era più riuscito, erano cominciate le urla.  
  
“Ehi! Ci serve aiuto!”  
  
“Chiamate Ukai, subito!”  
  
La neve non c’era più, solo la luce artificiale di un corridoio che non conosceva.  
  
Non gli piaceva. Quella luce preannunciava sempre l’arrivo della bestia.  
  
“È ricoperto di sangue! Lo ha morso un vampiro?”  
  
“È pieno di morsi!”  
  
“Dove lo avete trovato?”  
  
“Nel nido dei Miya, stava per morire nell’incendio! Ma perché perdi tempo con tutte queste domande? Serve una trasfusione, subito!”  
  
Voci che non conosceva, porte che sbattevano. Qualcuno gli aveva afferrato il braccio e quando l’ago gli aveva bucato la pelle, aveva cominciato a piangere.  
  
“Buono, buono, il dolore passerà presto.”  
  
“Non è per il dolore che piange…”  
  
Una carezza tra i capelli, poi aveva sentito di nuovo la voce del demone nella sua testa. “Ehi, apri gli occhi, va tutto bene.”  
  
Ci aveva provato, ma il neon sopra la sua testa lo aveva abbagliato.  
  
“Abbassa la luce!” Aveva sbraitato qualcun altro.  
  
“Riprova,” gli aveva suggerito il demone. “Adesso andrà meglio.”  
  
Si era fidato, lo aveva fatto e li aveva guardati in faccia per la prima volta.  
  
“Ehi, eccoti,” lo aveva salutato il cacciatore, sollevato dal vederlo sveglio e reattivo.  
  
Il demone gli aveva accarezzato la linea del naso con la punta dell’indice. “Che begli occhi blu che hai…” Aveva mormorato direttamente nella sua mente._  
  
  
  
Se Tobio aveva mai avuto una famiglia, non ne aveva memoria.  
  
La sua infanzia era una scatola nera che aveva chiuso e buttato nell’angolo più buio della sua anima, con l’intenzione di non aprirla mai più. Non c’era mai stata una cameretta per lui, solo una botola. Non aveva mai avuto dei giocattoli, solo una catena legata alla caviglia che, se agitata nel modo giusto, poteva emettere un suono quasi piacevole.  
  
E poi nell’oscurità…  
  
_”Tobio-chan…”_  
  
Il cacciatore si svegliò di scatto, cercando una balestra che non c’era. Era steso su di un letto che non conosceva e delle lunghe ciocche di capelli rossi gli solleticavano le guance.  
  
“Tobio…” Gli occhi d’ambra di Shouyou era colmi di preoccupazione. Era lì, era vera e con addosso una camicetta da notte di pizzo nero che non poteva essere sua.  
  
Tobio chiuse gli occhi stancamente e seppe di essere al sicuro. “Ehi…” La cercò alla cieca. Shouyou gli rese le cose più semplici: si accovacciò sul bordo del letto, appoggiandosi al suo petto.   
  
“Eri così pallido,” disse il lei, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Ho avuto così paura, Tobio.”  
  
Il cacciatore aprì gli occhi. “Siamo da Tooru?”  
  
“Ti ha salvato la vita.”  
  
Tobio sollevò il braccio per cercare le ferite lasciate dal vampiro sul suo collo, ma Shouyou intercettò la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita. “Si sono già rimarginate,” spiegò.  
  
Le labbra del cacciatore si storsero in una smorfia.  
  
_“Il fatto che non abbiano un nome per quello che sei non significa che tu non sia un mostro.” _  
  
“Smettila,” disse Shouyou, ferma.  
  
“Non ho fatto niente.”  
  
“Smettila di pensare quello che stai pensando.”  
  
Tobio alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sei nella mia testa, Shouyou o me ne accorgerei,” replicò. “Non lo sai quello che sto pensando.”  
  
Shouyou gli spostò la frangia corvina all’indietro, tirandogli un poco i capelli. “Non ho bisogno della telepatia per sapere cosa ti passa per la testa.”  
  
Tobio la guardò storto: quello era un potere che solo lei e Tooru condividevano e il fatto che fossero entrambi dei demoni centrava ben poco. Ovviamente, a Tobio non piaceva.  
  
“Perché mi hai lasciato indietro?” Domandò Shouyou. Ora che lo vedeva vivo e in salute, poteva arrabbiarsi liberamente.  
  
“Dubito che mi avrebbero fatto entrare in quel locale con un corvo sulla spalla,” replicò Tobio, annoiato.  
  
“Eri fuori, in un vicolo.”  
  
“C’era un civile di mezzo, chiamarti è passato in secondo piano. Ho agito e basta.”  
  
“Non c’era nessun civile, Tobio.”  
  
Sì, il cacciatore lo aveva capito un istante prima che il vampiro gli saltasse addosso.  
  
“Miya ha giocato con la tua testa ancora una volta,” aggiunse Shouyou. “Sai che ne è capace, sai che farebbe di tutto per ucciderti.”  
  
“Tipo divorando tutti quelli riportati nel fascicolo di questa notte.” Tobio guardò verso la finestra: pioveva ancora ma il cielo era più chiaro. La notte di Halloween era finita, lasciando il posto al primo giorno di novembre.  
  
Shouyou si stese su di lui, appoggiando la guancia contro il suo petto. Tobio le circondò la vita con un braccio. Lei poteva non capire ma non l’avrebbe mai trascinata in uno scontro contro Miya. Mai.  
  
“Devi smetterla di sentirti in colpa, Tobio,” disse Shouyou, dolcemente. “I vampiri uccidono le persone. È la loro natura.”  
  
“Non se hanno qualcuno da cui bere sangue illimitatamente.”  
  
Shouyou sollevò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. “Devi smetterla di fare questi discorsi,” disse con le lacrime agli occhi. “Quanto pensi che saresti potuto resistere nelle loro mani? Quante persone hai salvato da quando sei divenuto cacciatore e quante ancora ne salverai?”  
  
Tobio lasciò andare un sospiro stanco. “Dai, stupida, non piangere…” Portò una mano al viso di lei, le asciugò le guance.  
  
“La tua vita non vale meno di quella di quelle persone, Tobio.” Shouyou singhiozzò. “E ricordati che non sei più solo. La tua vita non è più solo tua.” Fece per allontanarsi, troppo orgogliosa per mostrare le sue lacrime e chiedere altro conforto da lui.  
  
_”Muori come hai vissuto… Da solo.”_   
  
Tobio le strinse le braccia e se la tenne addosso, stringendola con più forza.   
  
Shouyou si arrese facilmente, affondando il viso contro il suo petto.  
  
“Tooru mi ha baciato,” confessò il cacciatore. Forse dicendo qualcosa di stupido avrebbe smesso di farla piangere.  
  
“Lo so,” disse Shouyou, per nulla intenzionata ad allontanarsi da lui.  
  
“Te lo ha detto lei?”  
  
Shouyou scivolò su di lui, sollevò la testa e fece aderire le loro fronti. “Dice che sono molto bella.”  
  
Tobio poteva immaginare anche il resto. “Ha detto anche che non ti merito?”  
  
Suo malgrado, Shouyou rise. “Ha detto che se non diventi un po’ più intelligente, qualcuno potrebbe portarmi via senza che tu te ne accorga.”  
  
“Baciami e zitta,” disse Tobio, intrecciando le dita a quei capelli rossi per tirarla verso di sé.  
  
Lo avevano toccato un po’ troppe bocche la notte precedente. Quella di Shouyou era l’unica che voleva e non si fece scrupoli a ricordarlo anche lei.  
  
Gli girava la testa e forse era quasi morto dissanguato, non lo ricordava. Poco importava, Shouyou non pesava niente sopra di lui e quella cosa di pizzo nero che la copriva solo per scherzo si poteva togliere di mezzo con un gesto.  
  
“Non su quel letto!” Sbraitò la voce di Hajime dalla stanza accanto.  
  
Tobio gelò, sconvolto e Shouyou scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“È qui?” Domandò il cacciatore.  
  
“Certo, mi hai lasciato con lui, ricordi?”  
  
“Non potevi dirlo prima che ci ritrovassimo…” Tobio guardò la sua mano stretta attorno uno dei piccoli seni. “..._così_?”  
  
Shouyou si alzò dal letto, aggiustandosi la bretella nera sulla spalla. “Non ci hanno mica visti.”  
  
Tobio la guardò malissimo. “E adesso con che faccia andiamo di là?”  
  
Shouyou scrollò le spalle. “Non è un mio problema,” rispose e, in un vorticare di luce dorata e piume nere, l’adorabile fanciulla dai lunghi capelli rossi si trasformò in un corvo. La camicetta di pizzo cadde a terra, vuota e Tobio la fissò inebetito per un lungo minuto.  
  
“Al diavolo!” Calciò via le coperte e porse al rapace la mano destra. “Certe volte mi dimentico che sei un demone anche tu,” borbottò, mentre il corvo saltellava fino alla sua spalla.  
  
  
  
  
Hajime non l’avrebbe mai ammesso - nemmeno con Tobio - ma quando Tooru lo aveva chiamato, aveva rischiato seriamente di avere una crisi di panico.  
  
“Mi sai dire perché Suga insiste?” Domandò Tooru, muovendosi da un lato all’altro della piccola cucina del suo appartamento per preparargli un caffé - che il cacciatore aveva rifiutato, ma mai una volta che lo ascoltasse.  
  
Hajime si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia con un sospiro. “Non discuto con te delle decisione dell’Ordine, Tooru.”  
  
“Ci vai a letto?” Domandò il demone, lasciando la moka sul fornello acceso.  
  
“No.” Hajime rispose senza perdere tempo a irritarsi per quella domanda. Con quella creatura demoniaca era sempre una battaglia persa, non aveva importanza quanto ci provasse.  
  
Tooru scrollò le spalle. “Peccato,” commentò. “Suga un po’ di felicità se la merita e ho sempre pensato voi foste compatibili.”  
  
“Non si merita di essere la seconda scelta di nessun uomo.”  
  
“E quale sarebbe la tua prima?”  
  
Hajime si massaggiò la fronte. “Tooru, non ho dormito, ho quasi perso Tobio per un mio errore di giudizio e ti sarei grato se la finissimo qui con le stronzate.”  
  
“Puoi anche dire un _grave_ errore di giudizio,” lo corresse Tooru, velenosa. Si voltò e si sedette sul bancone della cucina. L’orlo della camicetta da notte che aveva addosso si alzò, scoprendole completamente le gambe e l’inizio della curva del sedere.  
  
Voleva farsi guardare e Hajime la guardò. Era passato da tempo il periodo in cui poteva - o voleva - fingere indifferenza.   
  
“Quando sono arrivata, Tobio era quasi dissanguato,” raccontò Tooru e subito la scena perse la sua carica erotica. “Se fosse umano, sarebbe morto.”  
  
Hajime non le disse che si sentiva in colpa, uno stupido, un irresponsabile. Già lo pensava da sola. “Non era da solo.”  
  
“Sì, era con un ragazzino a cui ha dato importanza zero.”  
  
“Tobio deve imparare a fare squadra. Il mio tempo sta per scadere e-“  
  
“Lo decido io se il tuo tempo sta per scadere!” Esclamò Tooru con rabbia. La moka cominciò a fischiare e scese dal bancone con un saltello. “Tobio ha Shouyou,” proseguì a voce più bassa, aprendo la credenza sopra il lavandino per recuperare una tazzina. “È lei la sua squadra. Non vorrà, né gli servirà nessun altro.” Allungò la mano verso il fornello. Hajime lo fece per lei e intrecciò le loro dita.  
  
“Lei è un demone,” disse il cavaliere, affondando il naso tra i capelli castani di Tooru. “Quando arriverà il giorno in cui la sua natura sarà più forte dei suoi doveri, che cosa ne sarà di Tobio?”  
  
Tooru si umettò le labbra, fissando la tazzina sul bancone come se fosse un oggetto oscuro da distruggere. “Tra natura e dovere vince sempre l’amore, Hajime,” disse, malinconica. “Anche se questo significa maledire chi ami.” Si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. Erano ancora verdi come li ricordava.  
  
“Tu non mi ha maledetto,” replicò Hajime. “Tu mi hai salvato.”  
  
Tooru sollevò la mano libera e disegnò il contorno delle sue labbra con la punta dell’indice. Ricordava ancora il sapore del sangue mentre lo baciava e prendeva con sé metà della sua anima.   
  
“Punti di vista…” Concluse il demone con un sorriso che non era davvero un sorriso. Si allontanò da lui. “Versati il caffè prima che si freddi.”  
  
Il cacciatore fece come gli era stato detto.  
  
“Hajime?” Tooru non era andata da nessuna parte. Si era fermata al centro della cucina tanto per mettere tra di loro una distanza di sicurezza. “Sul serio, perché insistete a mettere Tobio sulla strada di Miya?”  
  
Il cacciatore sorseggiò il suo caffè. “Perché se non lo facciamo noi, lo farà da solo,” spiegò. “È il solo modo che abbiamo per accontentarlo senza metterlo in pericolo.”  
  
Tooru storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Vedo…”  
  
“Tooru, ti ripeto che è stato-“  
  
“Piangeva.”  
  
“Chi?”  
  
“Tobio,” rispose Tooru. “È un cacciatore più bravo di te e una creatura più forte di me, ma ciò non toglie che abbia passato metà della infanzia incatenato nel seminterrato di una colonia di vampiri.”  
  
Hajime strinse le labbra e adagiò la tazzina sul bancone: gli era venuta la nausea.  
  
“Gli chiederò scusa.”  
  
“Non è il suo perdono che devi cercare,” replicò Tooru. “Lui ha già perdonato tutto. È di Shouyou che devi mantenere la fiducia: è un demone, è innamorata, questo la rende pericolosa almeno quanto me e sappiamo come potrebbe finire.”  
  
Un lieve brusio dalla stanza accanto informò entrambi che Tobio si era svegliato.  
  
Hajime fece un passo in avanti.  
  
“Aspetta,” gli ordinò Tooru.  
  
Per istinto, il cacciatore ubbidì. “Perché?”  
  
Tooru alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sei così vecchio, Hajime. Dovresti sapere come funziona.”  
  
Hajime guardò il demone, poi la porta chiusa, poi di nuovo il demone. Quando mise insieme i pezzi, urlò: “non su quel letto!”   
  
Tooru sospirò. “E io che avevo dato a Shou-chan un bel completino per l’occasione!”  
  
Non furono necessari interventi ulteriori: Tobio fece il suo ingresso in cucina con passo lento e viso in fiamme. Shouyou era appollaiata sulla sua spalla in forma di corvo.  
  
“Oh!” Esclamò Tooru, pronta a metterci il carico. “Hai ripreso colorito! È un buon segno, vero, Hajime?”  
  
Il cacciatore dai capelli corvini si sedette a capo tavola stando attento a non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno.  
  
“Il latte lo vuoi caldo o fred… E non guardarmi così, non hai mai bevuto altro in vita tua!” Esclamò Tooru, arrivando al frigo e tirando fuori un cartone blu e bianco. “Te lo scaldo. È freddo fuori.” Si bloccò. “Adesso che ci penso, non sono la vostra serv-“  
  
“Faccio io!” Esclamò Hajime, esasperato, togliendole di mano la confezione del latte.  
  
Il silenzio che cadde nella cucina mentre il pentolino sul fuoco si riscaldava ebbe vita breve grazie a Tooru: “Miya non si farà vedere per un po’,” disse a entrambi i cacciatori. “Questo ve lo posso assicurare.”  
  
Sia Tobio che Hajime la guardarono.  
  
“Come lo sai?” Indagò quest’ultimo.  
  
Lei gli fece la linguaccia. “Ho i miei metodi per tenerlo lontano dai miei uomini.”  
  
Tobio inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non lavoriamo per te, non siamo i tuoi uomini.”  
  
Tooru contò fino a dieci prima di rispondergli molto male. “Sembra che la perdita di sangue non abbia peggiorato i danni cerebrali.”  
  
“Tooru…” Sospirò Hajime.  
  
“In ogni caso, Tobio-chan,” proseguì il demone con un sorriso raggiante, “sei vivo grazie a me. Chi ti ha salvato? Io, il tuo bellissimo, magnifico e perfetto _demone custode_. Prostrati ai miei piedi, adorami e ringraziami.”  
  
Tobio continuò a guardarla, perplesso. “Eh?”  
  
Tooru fece appello a tutta la sua pazienza. “È la parola _prostrati_ che ti manda in confusione?”  
  
“Tooru, una tazza per il latte!”  
  
“Oh… Arriva!”  
  
Non appena anche Tobio ebbe la sua colazione, anche gli altri due si sedettero al tavolo.   
  
“Sai che Shou-chan è davvero bella?” Tooru allungò la mano per accarezzare le piume corvini del volatile buono buono sulla spalla di Tobio. “Troppo per te. Te la ruberanno di sicuro!”  
  
“Sì, dicevi che ti avrebbero rubato anche me, però quando ti offrivo in giro, non ti voleva nessuno,” ricordò Hajime.  
  
Tooru lo guardò scandalizzato. “Rude! Sei sempre così… _Rude_!”  
  
Tobio abbassò la testa per non far vedere che stava ridendo.  
  
“No, aspetta…” Hajime finse di pensarci. “Ti ho prestato a Wakatoshi, poi ha capito e ti ha riconsegnato.”  
  
“Non mi hai prestato, è stato Ushiwaka a prostrarsi - capito, Tobio? - ai miei piedi e a ricevere la grazia della mia collaborazione.”  
  
“Io me la ricordo diversa,” disse Tobio, sorseggiando il suo latte. “Avevate litigato… _Di nuovo_.”  
  
Tooru sbuffò. “Non dirlo come se lo facessimo ogni minuto di ogni giorno.”  
  
Hajime gli lanciò un’occhiata molto eloquente.  
  
“Hajime era andato da Ushijima dicendo che se proprio ti voleva, poteva prenderti,” continuò a raccontare Tobio. “A patto che ti portasse lontano, così che lui non ti vedesse più.”  
  
Hajime ridacchiò e Tooru gli fece la linguaccia.  
  
“Siamo andati fuori Tokyo, a nord,” ricordò Tobio e la luce nei suoi occhi si spense poco a poco. “Però Hajime ci ha raggiunti.”  
  
“Ti mancavo, ammettilo,” lo sfidò il demone.  
  
“Ero preoccupato per Tobio,” si giustificò Hajime.   
  
“È laggiù che ho conosciuto Shouyou.” Tobio ingoiò a vuoto. “E ho ucciso Miya… L’altro.”  
  
La voglia di scherzare e bisticciare passò presto sia al demone che all’altro cacciatore.  
  
Il corvo sulla spalla di Tobio gracchiò, beccandolo dietro l’orecchio. “Ahia!” Ringhiò il ragazzo.  
  
“Shou-chan!” Tooru prese il volatile con gentilezza. “Buona, piccola, buona. Tobio non farà altri discorsi stupidi per oggi, _vero_?”   
  
“No, non li farà,” confermò Hajime.  
  
“Molto bene.” Tooru si alzò soddisfatta. “Ora vado a scegliere qualche bel vestitino per Shou-chan. Non vogliamo che Tobio-chan desti sospetti andando in giro con un corvo sulla spalla, vero?”  
  
Non appena i due demoni scomparvero all’interno della camera, Hajime prese in mano la situazione prima che Tobio trovasse una via di fuga. “Non puoi fare così ogni volta che ti affidiamo un caso in cui è coinvolto Miya.”  
  
“Stavo solo raccontando,” si difese Tobio con voce incolore.  
  
“Tobio.” Hajime lo inchiodò con lo sguardo. “Quello che hai passato nel nido dei Miya non oso immaginarlo. Quello che hai fatto per sfuggire a quella famiglia e il fatto che tu abbia ucciso Osamu Miya non fanno di te un assassino, solo un guerriero.”  
  
“Tutto ciò che ho fatto per salvare me, ha condannato centinaia di persone,” replicò Tobio. “Io li sentivo… Sentivo i loro discorsi. I gemelli avevano sempre fame, sempre… Soprattuto Atsumu. _Deviato_, così lo chiamavano. Solo suo fratello gli voleva bene.”  
  
“_Deviato_ è il modo in cui è stato catalogato all’Ordine,” gli ricordò Hajime. “Nessun vampiro ha necessità di uccidere come lui.”  
  
“Non è necessità,” disse Tobio, perdendosi in ricordi che non voleva far riaffiorare. “È _desiderio_...”  
  
“E tu credi di essere l’inibitore di quel desiderio, eh? La sola cosa che lo può fermare.”  
  
“Non un inibitore.” Tobio scrollò le spalle, come se fosse una cosa da poco. “Non morivo. Per lui era interessante, divertente, eccitante forse… Ero il giocattolo perfetto per tenerlo occupato e impedirgli di scatenare la sua sete di sangue per le strade.”  
  
Hajime prese un respiro profondo, allungò una mano e afferrò il braccio del più giovane con affetto. “Non hai creato tu quel mostro, Tobio,” disse con la stessa premura di un fratello maggiore. “Sei solo stato abbastanza forte da sopravvivergli e questa non è una colpa.”  
  
Tobio si umettò le labbra e non rispose.  
  
Hajime si alzò in piedi e gli spettinò i capelli con una carezza. “Bene, finisci il tuo latte e fatti dare da Tooru qualche vestito pulito anche tu. Hai un incontro con un contatto tra un’ora.”  
  
Tobio lo guardò stranito. “Sono ancora attivo?”  
  
“No, ovviamente Suga ti ha messo a riposo fino a nuovo ordine.” Hajime trattenne a stento una risata. “Questo non ha impedito a Tsukishima di fare un rapporto dettagliato sulla tua pessima condotta.”  
  
Tobio sbuffò sonoramente. “Ma tra tutti, Suga doveva scegliere proprio lui?”  
  
“È tra i migliori e tu sei _il_ migliore, quindi…”  
  
“Non sono il migliore, solo non voglio nessuno tra i piedi!”  
  
“Puoi dirglielo di persona tra poco. Hai un appuntamento con lui in un caffè in fondo alla strada.”  
  
  
_Dopo quella notte, la luce aveva smesso di fargli paura.  
  
“Dalle analisi, posso dire che ha più o meno sei anni.”  
  
Avevano parlato a lungo di lui e aveva ascoltato tutto senza capirci niente.  
  
“I valori del sangue migliorano di ora in ora, ma… Non lo so, è come se fosse perennemente vissuto sul punto di dissanguarsi.”  
  
“Come fa a essere a ancora vivo?”  
  
“Non ne ho idea. Il cuore di una persona normale avrebbe ceduto da tempo.”  
  
Lo avevano visitato, analizzato, studiato. Avevano cercato di categorizzarlo in qualche modo ma non ci erano riusciti.  
  
“È muto?”  
  
“Non sono evidenti traumi neurologici o fisici che-“  
  
“Non sa parlare.” Era intervenuto il demone. “Non glielo hanno insegnato.”  
  
“In che modo riuscite a comunicare?”  
  
Il demone gli aveva toccato la fronte. “In un modo speciale,” aveva mormorato nella sua testa.  
  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva sorriso.  
  
“Benvenuto al mondo, Tobio-chan.”_  
  
  
  
Hajime fermò l’auto dalla parte opposta della strada e impedì a Shouyou di scendere con Tobio e accompagnarlo.  
  
“Lascia che se la cavi da solo,” disse, lanciando un’occhiata al piccolo demone seduto sul sedile posteriore. “Ha quasi vent’anni, deve imparare a parlare con le persone.”  
  
Shouyou rise, puntando le ginocchia contro il sedile di Tobio, tanto per dargli fastidio. “Prima di attraversare la strada, guarda sia a destra che a sinistra.”  
  
“Ve la piantate tutti e due!” Sbottò il cacciatore più giovane. Quando scese, richiuse la portiera sbattendola per l’irritazione.  
  
Il caffè aveva dei tavolini esterni che davano sulla strada. Soltanto un fumatore li avrebbe occupati in quel periodo dell’anno, ma Kei li aveva scelti perché, come Tobio, non amava particolarmente essere circondato da molte persone.  
  
“Indossi ancora la camicia di ieri notte,” disse quest’ultimo.  
  
Il giovane Tsukishima aveva scelto il tavolino più lontano dall’ingresso e sorseggiava un caffè con aria annoiata. “A differenza vostra, io non ho dormito, _vostra Maestà_.”  
  
Tobio decise di terminare quell’incontro alla svelta, si sedette di fronte a collega e infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto nero.  
  
“Tu, invece, ti sei cambiato,” notò Kei, posando la tazzina ormai vuota sul piattino. “Non mi hanno fornito l’indirizzo di una base vicino al punto d’incontro della scorsa notte.”  
  
“Non ero vicino al punto d’incontro,” rispose Tobio, gelido.  
  
Kei sbuffò. “Me lo avevano detto che non rispetti le regole, ma comincio a pensare che siano esageratamente permissivi con te.”  
  
“So fare bene il mio lavoro.”  
  
“Certo…” Mormorò Kei, sarcastico. “Non appena mi hai piantato in quel locale, ho fatto rapporto a Sugawara. Mi ha sorpreso il fatto che lui non lo fosse affatto. Non ha neanche accennato a un provvedimento nei tuoi confronti.”  
  
Tobio storse la bocca di una smorfia. “Ti aspettavi che solo perché vieni da una famiglia fondatrice dell’Ordine, io mi _prostrassi_ ai tuoi piedi.”  
  
“_Prostrassi_,” ripeté Kei, sorpreso. “Una parola complicata per chi ha imparato a parlare a sei anni.”  
  
“L’ho imparata di recen-“ Tobio si bloccò. “Che cosa hai detto?”  
  
Kei si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. “Nel nostro ambiente sei una leggenda vivente,” disse. “E quando Sugawara mi ha proposto di lavorare con te, ho fatto le mie ricerche per capire quello che mi aspettava e non ho trovato niente.”   
  
Gli occhi blu di Tobio lo trapassavano da parte a parte, ma Kei reggeva il suo sguardo alla perfezione. Infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca e ne tirò fuori un accendino. Non appena lo accese, Tobio sobbalzò come se fosse scoppiata una bomba.  
  
Kei sorrise soddisfatto di fronte a quella reazione esagerata. “Non ti piace il fuoco, vero?”  
  
Tobio strinse i pugni. “Spegnilo,” ordinò.  
  
Il cacciatore dai capelli biondi non lo provocò oltre e fece come gli era stato detto. “Per il mondo esisti da quando avevi sei anni,” disse. “Il tuo fascicolo - che è il più spesso di tutta la sezione del Giappone - comincia con un superficiale rapporto medico in cui vieni etichettato come trovatello evidentemente denutrito e con un grave ritardo nello sviluppo del linguaggio. Ti sei ripreso bene,” aggiunse, tanto per buttare un po’ di sarcasmo in più nella conversazione. “Il fascicolo continua con quello che sanno tutti: cresciuto all’Ordine, educato per divenire un cacciatore, prodigio in tutto e altre cose noiose.”  
  
“Arriva al punto, Kei. Non ho tutta la giornata da perdere con te.”  
  
“Il punto è che l’Ordine è in possesso di più informazioni su di te di quelle che ha voluto rendere pubbliche ma non è stato bravo a coprire le tracce.”  
  
“Dato che sei tanto intelligente, illuminami.”  
  
“Ti hanno trovato nella notte di un ventidue dicembre che, casualmente, è registrata come la data del tuo compleanno. Non era riportato l’anno né il luogo. Nulla,” disse il giovane Tsukishima. “Mi ricordava qualcosa quella data, una brutta storia che mi raccontava mio fratello. Sono andato all’archivio, ho fatto qualche controllo ed è saltato fuori il nome dei Miya: il loro nido, insieme alla maggior parte dei membri della loro famiglia, è andato a fuoco proprio nella notte di un ventidue dicembre di più di un decennio fa. Ora, nel rapporto ufficiale di quella notte - firmato dal tuo mentore Hajime Iwaizumi e dal traditore Tooru Oikawa - viene riportato il ritrovamento di un bambino in fin di vita, capace di comunicare solo telepaticamente.”   
  
Kei si zittì e cercò sul viso di Tobio segni di cedimento, ma non ne trovò.  
  
Al contrario, la voce del cacciatore dai capelli corvini suonò annoiata quando parlò di nuovo: “non ho sentito la domanda, Kei.”  
  
Il giovane Tsukishima sollevò l’angolo destro della bocca. “Niente…” Ammise. “Mi chiedevo solo che ne fosse stato del bambino che Oikawa e Iwaizumi hanno salvato.”  
  
Tobio scrollò le spalle. “Per quel che ne so, è divenuto un cacciatore.” Si alzò in piedi, deciso a non aggiungere altro.  
  
“Sugawara dice che ci rivedremo presto,” gli disse Kei, mentre se ne andava. “Non vedo l’ora di avere l’onore di lavorare di nuovo con voi, _Maestà_!”  
  
Tobio lo salutò mostrandogli il dito medio.  
  
  
  
“Questo Kei Tsukishima deve essere più antipatico di lui,” commentò Shouyou, osservando Tobio che attraversava di nuovo la strada per tornare da loro.  
  
Hajime la guardò attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. “Come fai a dirlo?”  
  
“Sta borbottando per conto suo,” notò Shouyou, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
  
Tobio entrò in macchina un istante dopo, imprecando a bassa voce contro non si sapeva chi.  
  
“Tutto bene?” Indagò Hajime, mentre Shouyou si sporgeva in avanti per valutare lo stato in cui versava il suo compagno.  
  
“E me lo chiedi?” Sbottò Tobio.   
  
Il piccolo demone batté in ritirata sul sedile posteriore, premendosi una mano contro la bocca per non scoppiare a ridere.  
  
Tobio si arrabbiò ancor di più. “Cosa ci trovi di divertente, stupida?”  
  
Hajime alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise che quei due avevano bisogno di un po’ di tempo da soli e lui di dormire almeno un paio d’ore. “Tobio.” Si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza. “Guida, che sei l’unico ad aver dormito, e tu, Shouyou, passa davanti e fagli compagnia. Bisticciate un po’ e sfogatevi, il cielo sa se ne avete bisogno dopo questa notte.”  
  
Tobio di sicuro sì. Hajime, invece, aveva bisogno di raccogliere i pensieri, inventarsi una scusa da raccontare a Suga - a cui lui avrebbe finto di credere - che togliesse Tooru dall’equazione. In caso di emergenza, poteva sempre chiamare Wakatoshi e chiedergli di coprirlo, sempre che fosse a Tokyo e in compagni di Satori e non di Kenjirou. _Merda_, la giornata era appena cominciata e già aveva il mal di testa.  
  
Tutto per colpa di Tooru, che non perdeva occasione d’infilarsi nella vita sua e di Tobio, anche quando nessuno dei due la cercava. Poi si ricordò che se erano ancora entrambi vivi era solo grazie a quel demone rompicoglioni e il dolore alle tempie peggiorò.  
  
Hajime si lanciò sul sedile posteriore, guardando il soffitto scuro dell’auto come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
  
“Allaccia la cintura,” ordinò Tobio, mentre Shouyou sedeva accanto a lui.  
  
“Dammi il tempo di entrare in auto!” Si lamentò il demone.  
  
Hajime chiuse gli occhi e infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto per riscaldarsele. Urtò qualcosa con le dita della mancina e il sonno gli scivolò da dosso in un istante.  
  
“Hai la gonna?” Notò Tobio, mentre metteva l’auto in moto.  
  
“Sono i vestiti che mi ha dato Tooru!” difese Shouyou, come se il cacciatore l’avesse insultata.  
  
“Sì, sicuramente questi sono gli unici vestiti che aveva!”  
  
Hajime li lasciò battibeccare e, mentre l’auto entrava in strada, tirò fuori dalla tasca un biglietto che non era stato lasciato lì per caso. Lo aprì, lo lesse e, suo malgrado, il cacciatore sorrise.  
  
Tobio percepì qualcosa, tipo un cambio di atmosfera. Guardò nello specchietto retrovisore e vide Hajime sorridere a quel foglio di carta. Non sapeva cosa c’era scritto e non si permise di leggere nei pensieri dell’altro cacciatore per scoprirlo. Solo di una cosa era certo: l’identità del mittente. Tanto bastò perché gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevassero.  
  
Shouyou se ne accorse subito e smise di parlare. Non disse niente, si limitò a coprire con la sua la mano con cui Tobio stringeva il cambio.   
  
Sul sedile posteriore, Hajime posò un bacio sulle poche parole scritte con la calligrafia di Tooru e ripose il biglietto in tasca.  


_Se l’amore ci ha maledetti, allora siamo già condannati.  
Se ci salverà, lo scopriremo insieme.  
Fino al prossimo incontro, Iwa-chan._


End file.
